Pa'tell, Lord Jyd
Lord Jyd Pa'tell was an Imperial noble. He was apart of the Imperial Court and served as an advisor to Emperor Palpatine. History Early Life Jyd Pa'tell was the Republic Senator for his homeworld of Elerion. He amassed a large personal fortune from his gambling halls on Elerion. He would rise to power during his tenure in the Imperial Senate, where he won favor from Palpatine and was given the title of Imperial Advisor. In this capacity, Lord Jyd spent his time handling sensitive situations for the Emperor, who he was totally loyal to. Death Fights on Byss Around 2 BBY, Lord Jyd was invited to witness several enemies of the Emperor forced to battle one another to the death. He brought his current mistress, Chelty Stosa, with him as decoration and to impress his fellow advisors. Lord Jyd found the battle very exhilarating. He stood and cheered for the apparent victor. Jyd took notice that the Emperor was not cheering for the victor, but instead was staring at Chelty. When Jyd attempted to pull Chelty close to him, she clenched her fist like she was crushing some invisible object. He quickly felt the pain and constriction of his throat. Immobilized from the shock and pain, Jyd succumbed to the attack and blacked-out. He did not realize that the last of the victor's opponents was a corrupted Jedi who was able to transfer her essence into Chelty's body. When Lord Jyd awoke, he found himself in a medical suite. He was informed that his mistress had been executed by the Emperor's Royal Guard for her attempt to assassinate him and that she had used a poison that caused his esophagus to swell shut. While he lived through the ordeal, the damage done to his throat left him with a gravelly voice that barely reached over a whisper. Lord Jyd would return to spend most of his time on Elerion overseeing his gambling halls and relaxing with his latest mistress. While occasionally still being summoned to Coruscant, Jyd felt his position as an Advisor was lessened by what he perceived as a loss of vocal stature. Rebellion Era Lord Jyd was visited at his casino by an attractive female Imperial Intelligence officer. She would ask several questions about the death fights on Byss and his then mistress Chelty Stosa. While curious why Intel was now interested about those events, he decided to let them play their games as long as it did not interfere with operations. But as that interview was concluding, a second Inperial Intelligence officer entered Lord Jyd's office. This one he knew well by reputation, Colonel Maxus Weyre. After the first Intel officer and her two stormtroopers made their exit, the first questions Colonel Weyre had was who the first officer was and what she wanted. Lord Jyd figured he had no reason to lie about that subject so he told Weyre what he knew. Then a young green-skinned Near-Human female entered the office and Weyre began questioning Jyd about misappropriation of Imperial funds. At first Jyd told Weyre he didn't know anything about misappropriated funds. Jyd felt a strange sensation that he couldn't explain then the green female told Weyre that Jyd was lying. Weyre explained to Lord Jyd that Emperor Palpatine could be made aware of Jyd's treason or Jyd could split the funds with Weyre. Jyd was about to tell Weyre he wasn't going to take part in this blackmail scheme when Jyd was suddenly crippled by pain. When Jyd recovered, he noticed the green female had a satisfied smile on her face. Weyre informed Jyd that she, the green female, had more talents and that she would be more than happy to demonstrate them. Lord Jyd came to the conclusion that it was better to enjoy the wealth with others than not at all. When Jyd told Weyre he would cooperate, the green female seemed disappointed. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial Advisor DEXTERITY 2D Dodge 4D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 9D, Cultures 6D, Intimidation 6D, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 6D, (S)Cultures: Galactic Etiquette 10D, (S)Scholar: Imperial History 9D, (S)Scholar: Republic History 6D MECHANICAL 1D+1 Beast Riding 4D, Repulsorlift Operation 2D PERCEPTION 2D Bargain 5D, Command 6D, Hide 5D, Investigation 7D, Search 4D STRENGTH 2D Swimming 3D TECHNICAL 1D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 6D, First Aid 6D, Security 5D Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 2 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Ornamental staff, Encrypted datapad, Imperial seal, Personal force field (+5D for a 1 meter radius around his body). Pa'tell, Lord Jyd Pa'tell, Lord Jyd Category:Imperial Aligned Characters